Her Husband
by corderoc23
Summary: Gray has felt alone his whole life. But what happens when he meets a girl that changes everything. Especially when this girl is already someone else's wife. I dont own fairy tail i just love the pair. GRUVIA!
1. Chapter 1

I feel alone in this world. My parents died in a car crash when I was only 5. A woman named Ul adopted me and this other kid named Lyon. I cared for both of them a lot. I loved this woman like she was my own mother. But just my luck, she too left this world, and left me to be alone again. That's when I decided to not let anyone else into my life anymore. Lyon took the hint and we both went our separate ways. My life had its ups and downs. I made a few friends but made sure not to get too close to them.

I am now 24. I have my own apartment and an assistant manager at a company. I've been working there for 8 years. That's where I met my friend Natsu. He knows how to make a boring job, let's just say, not so boring. Always loud and making the most of his life. I think that's what attracted me to him. Even though I am always alone, he always found a way to talk to me and make me interact. He is currently dating this blonde chick named Lucy. They have been dating for a year now and claims to be in love. He keeps trying to hook me up with girls all the time to get me to come out of my shell.

I honestly, don't want to be in love. I don't want to lose anyone close to me anymore. Besides, all the girls around here are whores and sluts and don't know how to keep a relationship. I hear girls talking all the time about how they have boyfriends but yet they see a hot guy and want to get with him. So why go through all the hassle? A girl would never understand me anyway. All they care about is sex.

I am now home. I live alone and every night I think about the past. It haunts me every night, but tonight seems to be hitting me pretty hard. I go to my refrigerator and see I'm all of beer. I sigh and close the door and hear my phone go off. Of course, it would Natsu calling me.

"Yes, idiot, what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?"

"I'm not in the mood right now Natsu. What do you want?"

"Come hang out with me tonight?"

I looked at my fridge and remember I have no beer and I could really use a drink right now. But I want to go a place where they have good drinks.

"Depends, where are you going?"

"Your favorite place ever, Midnight Crowd."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in 20?"

"You got it buddy."

I hang up my phone and change out of my work cloths and into comfortable cloths. I'm hoping that I can just get a few drinks and get home. I don't want to stay there for too long. I grabbed my keys and head out the door and drive to my favorite bar. I see that Natsu is already there with Lucy waiting at the door for me. I smile and walk up to them as we all walk into the bar. It's not too crowded tonight. There are quite a few people here. We all sit down at a table and ordered our drinks. Natsu is talking about a trip that he and Lucy will be taking in about a month. Lucy is blushing like a little school girl and I'm just here drinking my beer.

I mind wonders off and I think to myself this is what happens all the time when I go out. Even though I am hanging out with people I still feel all alone. I hear the bell that is hanging attached to the entrance door open. My eyes open wide to see a girl come in. She looked pretty with her long blue curly hair and her long blue dress. I don't know why but she caught my attention as she walked past our table and sat at the bar.

For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I told myself to look away and just ignore her. It worked for a little while until I saw heard a crash. I turned my head to see that her glass fell on the ground and a biker man was grabbing her by her wrist. She looked like she was in pain.

"Don't make this any harder, lady. I'll even show you a great time."

"I told you already, I would rather drink poison than go out with you."

I saw that the man was pissed.

"Someone should help her." Lucy said.

I got up from my seat and started to walk over to the two of them. As I got closer I saw that the man held his grip tighter on the woman's wrist. She flinched on pain as the Biker man raised his other hand to make a fist. That got my blood boiling. The lady closed her eyes waiting for the man to hit her. I ran up to the man and punched him right in the face. The man stumbled over a table and fell on the floor. I turned to the lady to see she was on the floor scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I handed out my hand to help her out.

She hesitated at first to take my hand but after a few seconds she took it and pulled herself up.

"Yes. Thank you very much um…"

"Oh, my name is Gray; Gray Fullbuster."

"Thank you very much, Gray" She said smiling at me. She had an amazing smile. Looking into her eyes were like looking at the deepest parts of the ocean; breathtaking. My face was burning up just looking at her. I looked down to remember her glass fell.

"Can I get you a drink..?"

She giggled and said. "Juvia; Juvia Lockser. And yes you may buy me a drink."

Everything died down in the bar as the biker's friends dragged him home. Juvia sat back down on her chair and I looked to remember Natsu and Lucy. Natsu gave me thumbs up and Lucy winked at me. My faced burned up as I cleared my throat and sat next the Juvia.

"So, Gray, do you always save damsels in distress?" She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're the first damsel I've ever seen in distress." I said as the bartender gave me a drink.

"Lucky me, then" She said giggling.

Something about her giggle made me feel at ease. How was it that this woman is so different from every girl that has ever tried to talk to me? Time went on and we talked about random things. We were at the point where both of us were really drunk and it was now time to head home. Natsu and Lucy already left so I was to go home by myself. We walked out together and she grabbed her car keys out of her purse as she stumble to her car.

"You are not driving."

"I'm, fine."

"No, your drunk like I am and I'm not going to let you drive." I said as I grabbed her keys out of her hands.

"Give those back"

"I'm walking you home."

"But that's a long walk and my feet hurt."

"Then come here and I'll give you a ride" I said as I bent down to give her a piggy back ride. I don't know why I was doing this. I've done this before in my life. But I couldn't let her drive. She was too drunk to drive home by herself. And I was in no way to drive myself. She looked at me confused.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Just hurry up before I change my mind." I said. I knew I was blushing but I didn't want her to see it. She walked up towards me and put her hand on my shoulders.

"You promise you won't drop me."

"I pinky promise, that I won't drop you."

She leaned down on me and I grabbed her under her legs and lifted her up. She actually felt really light.

"My house is that way" She said pointing.

"Alright then, let's go."

We walked for about a half hour. I could tell she was cold by her shivering. So I put her down gave her my coat and picked her right back up to start walking again.

"Aren't you tired?"

"A little bit. But it's okay. I can manage."

"But you gave me your coat. Aren't you cold?"

"What do you take me for, a little sissy boy?"

She giggled. "No, I know that I'm bothering you by you having to carry me home. I don't want to inconvenience you even more."

I looked back at her to see she was hiding her face from the embarrassment.

"Trust me; I wanted to carry you home. So don't feel bad about it."

I could tell she was smiling and for some reason that got me to smile as well.

Finally, I got her to her apt door and put her down. She looked at me with her face all red.

"Thank you for carrying me home." She said smiling as she handed her hand out to shake.

She must be drunk if she is giving me a hand shake as a thank you, I thought to myself. But as I looked at her hand I saw that she had a silver band around her finger. So, she already has a man. I looked Juvia and she reminded just how beautiful she was. All night she made me feel and act not like myself. I left like a different man when I was around her. My blood started to boil. I didn't want her to be someone else's. I wanted her to be mine. I couldn't take it anymore.

I took her hand and pulled her into me and gave her a kiss. That kiss felt amazing. Her lips were soft and moist and were addicting. Realizing what I was doing I pulled away and saw she was shocked.

"I'm so sorry." I said. I turned around but felt something pulled me by my shirt. I turned back around to see she was pulling me.

"Don't go" She said sadly. That was it. I couldn't take her looking sad. I saw her close eyes and lean in to kiss me and I gladly leaned in with her to give her another kiss.

Something about this kiss felt right. We were both kissing each other angrily as I pushed her against the wall and earned a moan out of her. That made me hungry for more. She opened her mouth a little to grant my tongue access inside her mouth. I slide my tongue in and played along with hers. Earning more moans against my mouth that drove me insane. But I wanted more. We broke from the kiss to get some air. All I needed was a second before I started to give her kisses on her neck.

I sucked and bit on her neck as I got moans from her. She tilted her neck to grant me more access and I thanked her by kissing her right on her sweet spot. She grabbed me by my hair as I kissed her from her neck to her jaw and back to her mouth again. But kissing wasn't enough for me anymore. I wanted more.

"I need you" She said into my ear. I looked into her eyes and saw lust and passion.

"Let's go inside and talk about this some more." I said with a smirk on my face.

She giggled and took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. As soon as I saw that door open I turned her around and pick her up as she wrapped her legs around my waste walking into the apartment. I closed the door and walked into her bedroom. I don't know how I found with Juvia kissing me angrily but I did. I slammed her against the wall and kissed her neck again. This got me a nice moan out her and it turned both of us on even more. I started to grind myself on her as she now kissed my neck. Grinding against her and feeling her suck on my next felt amazing. But I decided the cloths had to go.

So I put her down and unzipped her dress and she unbuttoned my shirt. Her dress was now off along with mine and we kissed each other again as I took off her bra as she took off my belt and pants. With her bra now off I took one breast into my hand rubbed it she took my penis out of my boxer and decided to rub it. Both of us were moaning together feeling each other.

"I need more" She whispered in to my ear.

I took her other breast into my mouth and began to suck on it hard.

"Oh my god." She moaned while grabbing my hair. She kept jerking me off every suck I gave to her breast and I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted her up and once again put her against the wall. I put my penis right where the opening to her womanhood was. I looked at her and she nodded at me giving me the go ahead. I put her down on my penis pushing him all the way inside her. She moaned and squeezed her legs tighter around me. She left so good.

"Jesus you're really tight."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She smirked at me and I knew I was going to make her regret those words. I thrusted in her hard and fast and had her screaming over and over again. She felt so good. Her walls grabbing my penis made me moan in pleasure. The feeling was just so good that I even went faster and harder on her to where she was screaming my name. She held on to me tight as I kept slamming into her against the wall.

"I'm g-gunna… im gunna" She couldn't finish her sentence with every thrust I made making her squeal in pleasure.

"It's okay, go ahead, go on me. Cum for me." I whispered in her ear. With a few more thrust she moaned out my name as she let her orgasm go. I kept thrusting letting her feel me inside even more until I too let myself go inside her. Her walls drenching my penis for everything I had. Both of were panting and our faces were red. I walked her over to bed and laid her down with me next to her.

As soon as she was in bed she was knocked out. I smirked to myself as I was proud that I gave her the pleasure she wanted. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. I looked at her hand and then it hit me. I just had sex with another man's woman. I held on to Juvia tighter as I feel asleep realizing that I had just committed a sin…

**So the first chapter…lol this is my first time righting something like this. So please don't yell at me. Sorry for any spelling error or anything like that. I'm Hoping I can update ever week so please let me know how I did and I will see you guys next week ;) xoxo**


	2. AN

Hey this is just to let you guys know that I don't own this story. I saw a fan art a long time back. I'm just writing it in more detail based on my memory since it was told too simple. I thought I wrote that in the summary but I guess I forgot, sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness. Thank god someone knows what fan art I was talking about. XD Hopefully im getting most of the story right. Again I'm not used to writing lemons so don't get mad if it's not to your expectations. Thank to everyone who reviewed the story so far you guys are amazing! Well, till next week guys **

The warmth I felt all last night was gone when I woke up. My head pounding, I tried to remember everything that happened last night. I wasn't in my apartment that was for sure. I looked around to see that I was in a blue room filled with girly things. Then I looked at the ground to see all my clothes were on the floor next to the bed. My eyes widened as it all came back to me. The bar, the fight, Juvia, having sex with her in her bedroom. But where was she now? Did she leave so that we didn't feel awkward when we both up in the morning. I thought that Juvia would have been different from the other girls. But, unfortunately I guess I was wrong.

As I got out of bed and put all my clothes back on I smell something good. It smells like food. I walk out of Juvia's bedroom and I'm shocked see her cooking eggs and bacon. I guess she heard my coming in the kitchen as she turned around startled.

"Goodness you scared me."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well, are you hungry?"

"I am, actually."

"Good. Cause I already cooked you your plate." She said smiling.

As she handed me my plate I saw her silver band once again. I started to wonder off in my thoughts again once again as I ate her food. Why did I have sex with this girl? What was it that grove me mad when I found out she was already taken? And why is she okay with what went on last night? All these questions running through my mind and I wasn't coming up with any answers.

"Did you sleep okay? I know my bed isn't the comfiest." She said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I slept good, thank you." She smiled and took my plate when I was done eating. Apparently she is fine with what we did. Otherwise she would be so calm and welcoming.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was really good."

"It was my pleasure." She came up to me and gave me a hug but then stepped back holding her nose. "I think you might want to take a shower. You smell like beer and sex." She said giggling.

"I guess I should go home and shower." I looked at the clock "I won't be able to take a shower in time to make it to work.

"Um, if you want you can always take a shower here. I have clothes for you to wear and everything."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Please. I can't have you going into work all smelly now can I?"

She pushed me into her bathroom and handed me clothes and closed the door. I guess I didn't have a choice. I turned on the water and stepped in let the hot water run down my body. What was I doing? I was starting to let this girl into my life and I needed it to stop. But there's something about her that keeps me coming back for more. I guess I can see how far this plays out.

After my shower I stare at the clothes she gave me; her husband's clothes. I don't know how I feel about wearing these things. But it can't be helped. I can't go to work with smelly clothes. I'm going to be in a lot of drama if I stay with her any longer.

Putting the clothes on me, i decided after I leave that I will not talk to her anymore. I can't have myself getting close to her. I walk out the door and she is sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

"Thank you for the shower."

"No problem. It's the least I can do."

"Well, I have to go now. I'm going to be late for work."

"Oh, before you go can I borrow your phone for one second. I can't find mine."

"Yeah."

I gave her my phone and she called her phone.

"Ah, here it is. It was under my bed." She said giggling and handing me my phone.

We said our goodbyes and I went to work. Already I was not myself as soon as I left. I kept thinking about her. I kept thinking about her smile. The way her giggle made me smile and the way she moaned my name to me giving her pleasure. No. I need to stop. I need to work to take my mind off of Juvia. I walked into my office and see Natsu sitting in my chair.

"Why are you sitting in my chair?"

"Why haven't you answered my text messages?"

"Cause I have been busy."

"With that blue haired chick?" He asked with a smirk.

"Her name is Juvia, and for your information, yes."

"That's not like you. Since when do you have one night stands?"

"It wasn't a one night stand. I mean it was, I mean, ah I don't know." I said as I tried to pull my hair out.

"Dude chill out. What happened?"

"I don't know. Something about this girl is making me go insane. I know I shouldn't have had sex with her last night but something made me go insane and it just happened."

I didn't want to tell him she was someone else's wife. I knew I would get chewed at if he knew. And that he would tell everyone we knew. So I gave him most of the truth.

"You're attracted to her; bad."

"You think?"

"It's okay to be attracted to her. I'm actually happy you two met. You've looked happier last night than I've seen you since I've known you."

"But I don't want to be attracted to her. I can let anyone get too close to me."

"Not everyone you let close to you is going to die, Gray. This chick has already melted that heart of yours a little in just one day."

He was right. Everything he said was true. Maybe I could give Juvia a chance. All of a sudden my phone rang on my desk. Natsu picked up my phone and grinned.

"Your lady is calling you." He said to me. I looked confused and saw the caller I.D said Juvia. My eyes widened and I looked at Natsu who looked at me with thumbs up.

"H-Hello?" I said opening my phone.

"HI. I was wondering what you were doing later tonight."

"I'm going home after work and that's pretty much it."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" I asked looking at Natsu. He nodded his head yes happily.

"If you don't want to its fine."

"No, no I want to. What time should I pick you up?"

"How is six?"

"Six is fine. See you then." She ended the call and i looked at Natsu.

"Don't screw this up. Juvia is interested in you and as you are in her. Just go have dinner with her and see where that leads you. Don't run away.

I guess Natsu was right. I could see where this will lead me. I told Natsu that I would go. I went home and changed into my own clothes and headed over to Juvia's place. When she opened the door she looked absolutely stunning. She had a short black dress on, her hair was up in a pony-tail, and her eyes were beautiful as always.

"H-Hi" I said stuttering.

"Evening. Come one."

"Come on? Aren't we going out?"

"No silly. I decided that I would make us dinner tonight."

"Oh, that was nice of you."

"I know" She said smirking. "Now come in and have a seat."

I walked in and there were candles all around her dining room and there places set on the table for two.

"Don't get me wrong, but isn't the guy supposed to do this?"

"I guess. I just felt like doing this. Now sit down and I'll get the food out."

She pulled out our plates and set them on the table and her food was…

"This is amazing."

"You really mean that?" She said excited.

"Yes, I haven't had food like this since…" That's when it hit me. My mom…

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah im fine, just going down memory lane."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really. Just…your food kind of reminds me of my mom's cooking."

"Oh, does she not cook for you anymore?"

"She can't cook for me when she's dead." I heard Juvia gasp as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I actually lost both of my parents when I was a little boy." it's not your fault. How could you have known?"

"Still. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and have to remember them from time to time."

"You do?"

She looked down and I could tell she was starting to get sad. "Both of my parents died when I was two. I've never known what it's like to have parents. I've been alone my whole life."

"Juvia…"

"No. Don't be sad for me. I don't want that."

"Why?"

"I'm not sad really. I was back when it happened. But then realization hit me. My parents loved me. They would have wanted me to be sad all the time. They would have wanted me to live my life to the fullest. The way I want to live it. My parents gave me a life and I don't want to ruin the only life I have."

Her words hit my hard. She was right. How could I have been so stupid? I felt my eyes start to water. I guess Juvia saw this cause she was right next to me with a napkin in her hand. When I saw this I stood up and hugged her.

"A-are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm more than okay; Thanks to you."

"What did I…?"

I planted my lips on to her to shut her up and to show her how much she meant to me. I broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes.

"For being you." I said to her to answer the question she couldn't finish. She started to tear up and then she was the one to give me a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I held onto her tighter and deepened the kiss even more, having our tongues have an all-out war. We broke away from the kiss and we were both flustered. She grabs me by my hand and pulls me into her bed room. Memories of last night run in my head.

She pushes me on her bed and leans over on top of me and we go at it again. As she is kissing me she starts to unbutton my shirt as I unzip her dress. Seeing Juvia in just her bra and panties and her slim figure made me hungry for more. She stops kissing my lips and plants them from my jaw, to my neck, and then to my chest as she takes my pants off. I help her out by kicking them off my legs. She then starts to rub my dick while kissing back on my neck again. My head go back to how good it feels.

"You've had a rough day haven't you?" She whispers in my ear while taking my dick out of my boxers giving him a stroke.

"Oooh my god, you have no idea" I said to her while kissing her angrily. After a few minutes of kissing, she goes to lean back and heads to my dick.

"Then let me help you relax."

"Wait, what are…?"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Juvia had put my dick inside her whole mouth, sucking on it like her life depended on it. Moans escaped my mouth as she kept a fast pace sucking hard. My heads go back and I swear my eyes went to the back of my head to sweet pleasure. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Juvia on top me and had her lean on me as I put my tip on her entrance. I look her to have the approval.

"Please, just do it. I want you inside me right now."

She sounded so desperate. I couldn't take it. I pushed myself inside her and she moaned as she sat up and started to rock herself back and forth. The feeling was too much to handle. So I held onto Juvia's breasts as she continued to enjoy riding me. She leaned down and kissed me moaning in my mouth.

"Does that feel good?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"You have no idea." I said smirking. She smiled and continued to rock back and forth. I let me head rest back feeling absolutely nothing but sweet pleasure. I can't remember when I've felt so relaxed; so carefree. That got me thinking. Juvia is like me. I'm starting to feel more and more connected to this girl. I sat up and smacked my lips on to hers letting all her moans let go against my mouth. I pulled her hair to the side and started to kiss her neck angrily.

She moaned into my ear while still straddling me. I turned her over so that she was now on the bottom and just thrusted hard and fast into her. She held onto me tight moaning my name. God I loved it when she moaned my name. I could tell she was almost at her high point. She dug her nails into my back making me bleed a little bit. But it didn't bother me because all that pain I felt I gave back in pleasure with my hard thrusts.

"G-Gray, I-I'm almost…"

"I know. It's okay."

"Faster! Please!"

I went as fast as I could and her head went back and she arched her back as she went on me. With one final thrust, I went with her moaning her name. Both of us were trying to catch our breath. She moved over so that I could lie down next to her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fantastic. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." She said giggling. She snuggled against me and held her in my arms.

"I can tell that you have had it rough in the past. But I think that you should life to the fullest. And I want to be in your life, Gray?"

"You do?"

"Yes, I feel close to you. I can't really explain it but I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't." I said as I held onto her tighter.

"Promise?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I promise." I said. She gave me a kiss and rested her head on my chest. She was out in a few minutes and I just lied there holding Juvia in my arms and thinking how much has happened in the past two day. This girl just comes out of nowhere and is beginning to change my life. And right now I just don't care anymore. I care for this girl and I'm not going to lose her. I decided not to ask about her husband and just live my life the way I want to.

The only that scared me was that fact that I was falling in love with Juvia…


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a whole month since I met Juvia. We have gotten even closer to each other. We go on dates all the time and have our special moments three times a week so that we don't base whatever we have on just sex. And just like I feared, I had fallen in love with her. But I was always wondering how she felt about me. Lying down on my bed I look at the ceiling pondering thoughts in my head. My phone rings and I see that Juvia is calling me.

"Hey you." She said.

"What's up?"

"Wanna come over to watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah, I'm actually off today, so you have good timing."

"Perfect, I'll see you in a few then."

"Yeah, sounds good."

We both hang up the phone and I get up and get into some comfy clothes. On the way to her house I wonder if I should ask her what she thinks about me. It wouldn't hurt, right?" But what she starts to talk about her husband and t gets awkward? I let out a sigh and just keep driving.

I'm in her living room now sitting on her couch and waiting for her to get the popcorn.

"Sorry for the wait." She said.

"Don't worry about it. What kind of movie did you get?"

"This is one a horror movie."

"How did I know." I said giggling.

"You know me too well" She said with a smile. She sits down next to me and starts the movie. The movie wasn't so bad. It was about zombies. Didn't really care for it because I was too busy making out with Juvia the whole time.

The movie was now over and I pulled away from Juvia's lips and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Movie's over now." I said.

"I see that. We didn't really get to watch it, though." She said giggling.

"That was your fault. You started kissing me."

"You kissed me back and didn't hesitate at all."

"Yeah, well…" She giggling and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I have to go though. I have to go grocery shopping before they close."

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to spend more time with her.

"Want to come over and try to watch it again?"

I just looked at her "Juvia I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What am I to you?" There, I asked it. My heart was pounding and I swear I was sweating all over.

"Hmm, you're my lover, aren't you?"

That's wasn't the answer I was really looking for. She said is so easily like it was nothing; like she had done nothing wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"If you don't want to come over tomorrow it's okay."

"No, it's no problem. I'll come over around 3."

"Sounds like a plan."

I left her place and felt the pain of being the other man. Usually it doesn't get to me like this. But just the way Juvia answered my question got me thinking. My phone rings again this time Natsu is calling me.

"Hey bud, want to come over for a little gaming?"

"Yeah, I'm heading over there now."

"Cool, see you in a little bit."

I needed to go somewhere to get my mind off of things for a while. And Natsu's place is perfect. As soon I got to Natsu's place we went straight to the video games. He beat me in a few rounds and I would win in the other rounds. It really was peaceful to just hang out with Natsu.

"Man I'm beat. Wanna chow down on some food?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

We walked into his kitchen to see Lucy setting up the table.

"Gray, you going to joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, dealing with Natsu can really give you an appetite."

"Like your one to talk. This guy doesn't like to lose a game without asking for a rematch."

"At least I don't cheat."

"Coming from the guy who took my controller so he could win."

"I only did that so you would stop spamming your cheat codes."

"There were no cheat codes."

"Oh yeah? Then what is this book I found right under your chair?" I asked holding Natsu's book.

"Uhh, that's Lucy's"

"You idiot, don't put me in your little argument. Honestly, why can't you guys just grow up?" Lucy said.

"I will when he will." Natsu said.

"Well, whatever, dinner is ready so let's eat."

We all eat and I notice that Lucy hasn't stopped looking at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, we haven't seen you in a while and you look different."

"Different? In what way?"

"Well, you look more happy than usual, and you look more muscular. Have you been working out?"

"No, not really. I've just been doing a little bit more exercising, that's all."

"You mean with Juvia." Natsu said with a grin.

"Stop right there." I said to him before he said something that would make me upset.

"How is she by the way?"

"She's good. She got a job teaching kids how to swim. She enjoys it a lot."

"Awe, that's good. How are the two of you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two happy together?"

"I'm happy just being with her. But I've been thinking maybe she doesn't feel the same way I do."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and then back at me.

"I think she does."

I looked at her confused.

"I see the way the two of you are when you're together. I can tell that Juvia really does love you."

"I don't think love is the right word with her."

"Are you blind?" Natsu said.

"What?"

"Do you not notice the way she looks at you. Or the way she smiles whenever you're around her. Or how about the way she lights up when you hold her hand."

"She really does all that?"

"Geez, Gray, you really are blind." Lucy said.

"You guys going to lecture me all night?"

"All we are saying is that we can tell Juvia loves you; we just can't believe you haven't noticed it yet."

We finished dinner and I went home. Maybe they were right. Maybe I am being blind to the fact that Juvia might actually love me. I just wish that she would say it to me just once so I can rest easy knowing.

The next day we actually finished the movie. She stretched her arms out and let out a sigh.

"Hey, Gray, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you ever imagined yourself in an alternate universe?"

"Uh, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Like living in a fantasy world or being a prince, that kind of stuff."

"Only when i was a kid, what have you been imagining?

I looked at her, letting her continue where she was going with this conversation.

"Me being a princess and you being the prince i marry." She said smiling.

"What, what?"

I was so confused. Everything she just said was way off.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate if you were the princes married to the love of your life and i am the guy who snatches you away?"

"No way" she said angry. I looked at her confused. "I only love Gray"

My eyes widen with shock.

"Say it again" I said.

"I only love Gray"

"Again"

"I only love…"

Due to overwhelming happiness, I had lost my self-control. I planted my kiss onto hers and held her tight. She kissed me back and smiled. She broke away from the kiss and looked at me.

"Gray, what's gotten into you?"

"Do you know how long I have waited to her you say those words?"

She smiled at me and she kissed me. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her close to me to deepen our kiss. After a few minutes of kissing I start to take her shirt off and she helps me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closer. I stop kissing her and kiss her neck while unbuttoning her bra and let it fall to the floor. I look at Juvia and see her face red and wanting more.

"Gray, I need more."

I lean down and put one of her breast in my mouth and start to suck on them. She grabs a hold of my hair and moans. I lift her up and lay her down on her couch and start to grind against her. God it felt so good. I go to kiss her neck and she start to take off my pants off while moaning. With my pants now off she starts to rub my length long and hard and it makes me go insane to where I claim her mouth and all my moaning goes straight into her mouth. I've learned that she likes it when I moan while kissing her.

"Juvia" I moan into her ear.

"You need me don't you." She asks with an evil smirk.

"You know I do." I let out as she jerks me off oven faster.

"You can have me on one condition." She said jerking me hard.

"Oh my god." I let out. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

She takes her shorts of and puts her hand on my cheek.

"You've been waiting for me to say three little words. I need you to say them back to me." She says she put my dick to her entrance. All I could do was look at her. Had she been waiting for me to say those words as well? I kiss her and shoved my dick into her. She stops kissing me and moans out load.

"I love you" I said to her as I thrust myself into her over and over again. She tried to reply but only got to moan my name over and over again. As I kept thrusting into I lift my head and close my eyes. For some odd reason she felt so good that it was addicting. My dick craved more so I went harder and faster so I could hear her scream my name. And that she did. She screams my name so load I'm sure the next door neighbors could have heard her. But I didn't care. I want her to know much I love her.

"Gray, more!"

I flip her over to where she is on her hands and knees and I slam into her once again. Grabbing her by her hips I thrust into her and hit her where my dick couldn't before. Juvia is holding into the pillow for dear life and moaning so load that it is making me go wild right now. It gets me even more tuned on when I hear y balls slap against Juvia's ass that I slam into her harder. She moans into her pillow to where I can't hear her.

I turn Juvia back over and have sits on top of my dick which makes her squeal. I move up and down and she holds herself against me to keep herself balanced.

"You are never allowed to mute your moans ever again. Am I clear?" I said in a dominate voice. She moans at the pleasure I give her and she nods at me.

"I need to hear you say it, Juvia" I said slamming into her over and over again.

"Y…y…y…y…" She said a hard time talking so I stop moving and she looks at me with confusion.

"Why did you?"

"Say it Juvia"

"Yes" she says and I move into her so fast she didn't see it coming.

"Say it better" I order her.

"Oh my god, yes, never again" she moans and grins on top of me and sent me into absolute heaven. She always did know how to make me feel so good.

"I-I'm almost."

"That's right, go "I said to her as I hold onto her and thrust fast into her. She moans my name real load and has her orgasm while I still thrust harder and a few seconds later I go into her moaning her name as well. We both lay down on the couch trying to catch our breath. We hold each other and smile.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"Thank you for loving me back." I said smiling.

For the next three months i was over filled with joy. But then something was wrong.

She didn't all me or try to get in touch with me for a whole week. And that got me scared.

**Oh my god what am I writing lol I feel all dirty and stuff by writing this. I don't even know if I'm doing the lemon parts right to your liking. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I will fix them later. I wanted to make sure I made this chapter in time because I'm sure you all have been waiting. Thanks to all who review and follow/favorite my story. It means a lot to me. This story isn't meant to be long but of you want me to go further with the story I guess I can do that as well or just leave it short. IDK just let me know lol See you guys next week 3**


End file.
